Rayman Pan vs Captain Razorbeard on The Ship (James Graham's Style)
Here is the final battle of Rayman Pan by James Graham. Cast *Rayman as Peter Pan *Coco Bandicoot as Wendy Darling *Duck the Great Western Engine as John Darling *Stanley the Silver Engine as Michael Darling *Cream as Tinkerbell *Admiral Razorbeard as Captain Hook *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey as Mr. Smee *Banzai, Ed, Jasper, Horace, Sal Left Thumb, Henchman 800, Hunchman 1000, Cannon Boat Keith, Amos Slade, and The Goons as Captain Hook's Crew *Double Dee, Courage, Asterix, Obelix, Eddy, and Ed as The Lost Boys Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg7.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *Hit01.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcesee02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *3 clash 2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *fx5.wav *Spin 4.wav *Swing02.wav *Saberftn.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav Programmes *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *and more Transcript *Rayman: Say your prayers, Razor. (takes out his light blue lightsaber) *Admiral Razorbeard: (takes out his red lightsaber) I'll show you this ghost what's bloking these days. (Rayman jumps down and hops over Razorbeard, who tries to hit him, but misses, and gets poked in the butt by Rayman's laser sword) Oof! Take that! (with their lightsabers sprung to life, Rayman attacks boldly, causing Razor to retreat. Razor slashes at Rayman, and gets his hook caught in the mast) Curse this hook! *Rayman: (frees the slaves) Come on everybody! *Duck: Hurry, Stanley. come on. (the slaves escape) *Admiral Razorbeard: Don't just stand there, you blind rats. Get those scurvy brats! (the prisoners climb up the mast to the crow's nest and manage to escape. As Razor breaks his hook free, he flies backward and lands safely on the edge of the plank, just before Neptuna would have caught him for his food. Rayman flies down and slashes at Razor's leg, cutting a wound on it, and causing Razor to scream in pain) Now you are no mere boy. You underestimate me for knowing as a flying devil. *Rayman: I underestimate nothing. (blows a raspberry at Razor, who gets angry and continues to fight with him, but as the pirates chase after Duck, Stanley, and The Lost Boys, they get knocked into the lifeboat, which Lackey escapes on and rows away, carrying the pirates with him, as the kids cheer) *Razorbeard: Run! Run, run, you coward! *Rayman: Coward? Me? *Razorbeard: You've wasted your time. *Rayman: Nobody calls me a coward. And you will not make this place your kingdom! *Razorbeard: And now you shall witness the start of your fate. So you cannot win. Prepare to die. *Coco Bandicoot: Rayman, do something, please! (Rayman and Razor's shining blades swing and clash in time and again in fierce combat) *Rayman: Don't worry, Coco. I still have one trick up my sleeve. (with a terrible frenzy, Rayman slashes poor Razor, driving the Captain to his knees) You're mine. Now that you are free to go, you will never return. (force throws Razor off the ship into the sea. Razor swims for his life as Neptuna chases him out to sea when he follows his gang) *Razorbeard: Lackey! Oh, I hate you, Rayman! Rayman, if it's the last thing I do, I'll... I'll get you for this! Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs